


Pissing Off The Wrong People

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After pissing off another group of people, Platinum finds herself acting as their sex toy and quickly loving it.





	Pissing Off The Wrong People

Pissing people off was something that Platinum did on a regular basis with how mouthy she was. It was something she had grown used to and ignorant of as time went on. But never once had it landed her in a position like she was currently in. Floating in the air with her hands and feet unable to reach the ground as two thick, throbbing, black cocks plugged both her pussy and her mouth. There was even a third waiting his turn for when he could fuck her tiny ass. 

As she hung there like that toy for the two men that had to be three times her size, Platinum could feel their firm and rough hands on her body. Her breath was slipping away from her with each thrust that the man in her mouth made. Even as her body lurched backward, forcing her tight and tiny ass to slap against the other man’s hips. Platinum could feel everything around her fading away. It was slow, but it was something that she noticed with each passing second.

Back and forth, her body moved. Thrust between two men that were pissed off at her for calling them pedophiles because they were wondering where the small blonde was heading on her own in the middle of the night. Now, they were taking their time raping her right in the middle of the sidewalk outside of the bar they were in. And neither of them seemed to care or be concerned in the slightest about if they would be caught by someone.

Platinum’s eyes began to roll into the back of her head as she felt the incredibly  _ massive  _ member that plugged her throat feel like it was starting to push into her stomach. Every push it made bulged out her neck and made her gag loudly around it. It wasn’t long until drool started to drip from the corners of her mouth and down her small and lithe frame. In a matter of moments, Platinum could feel him throbbing inside of her throat. She didn’t know if that meant he was going to cum soon or if he was just now getting excited enough to want to cum.

Unfortunately, as the fat dick inside of her cunt started to slowly but harshly pump back and forth inside of her, she stopped worrying about it. Over and over again, her tight and tiny pussy was stretched to its  _ limit  _ with the man’s shaft. Platinum didn’t know how long she had been handing in the air and stuffed full of dick, but each passing second felt like an eternity. One that was surprisingly blissful, even though neither of the three men had came. Even the one that was standing beside the others and stroking his shaft at the sight. She could feel tears starting to sting at the corners of her eyes. But they weren’t ones of fear or sadness.

Something in the back of her mind was making her enjoy this dispecable act. Whether it was because of just how  _ full  _ her body felt when having two massive black cocks inside of her, or because she was getting raped in the open, or maybe even because someone was waiting their turn just to play with her body. She didn’t know or really concern herself with it. Slowly but surely, the pain that came with being used as a living toy for the cocks was starting to turn to pleasure.

Every pump the two men made into her. Every pulse of their cocks that she could feel inside of her tiny body. Even every finger that sank into her skin as they held her in the air. All of it culminated into a  _ wonderfully  _ ecstatic feeling that left Platinum craving the air in her lungs being gone. As long as she got to taste the cock that was covering her tongue and have the incredibly thick dick pound at her womb all over again. It didn’t help her conversion from a bratty child into a slut as she could feel the tip of the the throbbing member actually push  _ into  _ her womb.

A loud but muffled scream of bliss rumbled in her throat as she felt the first of the two men cum inside of her. Rope after rope of thick, salty, potent cum splashed against the roof of her mouth and poured directly into her stomach as he refused to pull out of her. Platinum could taste each and every drop of the white liquid that she was gifted with, happily doing her best to swallow it all down as her head spun like crazy. Pain, pleasure, lust, and excitement all started to merge into the same clouded feeling when the throbbing shaft pulled past her lips and  _ slapped  _ down against her face.

With a heft and needy gasp leaving her, Platinum could finally see that the dick that ruined her throat was now  _ just as long as her face _ . It made her heart skip a beat as she realized that she had taken that whole thing into her mouth and hadn’t passed out or died from it. As her eyes slowly fluttered shut, the tiny blonde could feel her head still spinning. Though, that didn’t stop her from feeling another set of hands suddenly grab at her body, hoisting her upward until she was vertical.

A single moment later, Platinum moaned without shame as she felt herself be spun around on the massive member that was still buried in her cunt. “Fucking pedophiles! You’re so… big!~” Before she could properly figure out just what was happening to her, the young blonde felt the third cock press against her asshole. The tip along felt  _ gigantic _ , leaving her whining and twisting as it forced itself into her.

One quick, rough thrust was all it took for the massive cock to be  _ buried  _ inside of her ass. And one rough thrust was all it took to have her moaning like a shameless slut once again. Just like before, both of the thick cocks inside of her pumped into her body at opposite times. This time, however, it made her feel like she was full and always had something huge stuffed into one of her tiny holes. The pleasure she was feeling only grew as the two men held tightly to her body. One hand grabbed her neck and began to choke her just enough to cut off her air supply. While another pinched her nipple and tugged on it without a care. The others simply held her in the air, refusing to let her off of the cocks that were forced inside of her until they decided she could be let go.

Every thrust sent a wave of pleasure through her body that was unmatched in every regard. Every ounce of bliss that traveled through her was enough to push her closer and closer to an orgasm she didn’t know she wanted until it was too late. Before she could stop herself and try to contain the pleasure, it was too much for her to handle. Platinum’s head tilted back and smacked one of the men in the torso as she came. Both of her tight holes only grew tighter as her orgasm crashed through her.

Howling out in absolute ecstasy as she was ruined by three black cocks, Platinum finally felt the second man blow his load inside of her cunt. Just in time with her own orgasm, and only extending it, her womb was suddenly flooded with his seed. With the sheer amount of spunk that filled her womb and spilled out of her and onto the ground, there wasn’t a chance that she wasn’t going to end up pregnant from it. “God damnit! So much!~”

It seemed to slip her mind, however, that there was still one more man for her to please and make cum. Even if the dick that was plunged inside of her cunt refused to pull out of her, there was still another that she needed to make explode or she wouldn’t be able to leave. Of course, that didn’t take into account the fact that Platinum hardly saw a reason to leave anymore at this point. Not only had she been forced to drink plenty of cum, but she had it pumped into her womb to the point where she was guaranteed to get knocked up from it.

There was nothing left for her in the outside world, and all her lust-addled mind told her she needed was more cock. “Don’t stop… Don’t stop… Please! I want more.” There was a pause as Platinum felt the thrusts inside of her slow down to the point where they felt like teases more than anything. “I want more of your thick, black cocks… Please…” A sharp gasp suddenly escaped from her throat as the two men started thrusting into her once again. This time there was no mercy behind their thrusts, and it was just what she wanted.


End file.
